Hermione Granger's Revange
by Albus'Pensieve
Summary: This is a one-shot story about Hermione, and of course, the love of her life, Ron.   Hermione's parents died in the hands of a bloody vampire, who is killing more people every day. She can't stand this situation and looks forward revenge.


**Hermione Granger's Revenge**

Disclaimer: Some of the characters presented in this story are of my own creation, however, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry James Potter belong to JK Rowling. I will be more than pleased if you read this story and review it. Is the first time I publish here. Thank you for reading this. Enjoy.

"Hermione, give it up already! Harry told you he has been working on this for over two weeks." Young adult Ron shouted at Hermione who was packing her bewitched bag with what seemed like a ton of clothe, food, and of course books.  
>"Ron I'm not giving this up so easily. My parents are dead because of them." Hermione said back with tears in her eyes.<br>"Look honey, I know this is painful for you, but we can't do all of this by our own. You have read and seen how many Muggles those vampires have killed. The Auror Office is working in the case. Lets just wait a few more days. I'm sure Harry will find where they are hiding, and he'll put an end to all of this." Ron said kindly. He held out and hugged Hermione close to him, kissing her in the forehead.  
>"Ron, I miss my parents. What if someone else I know gets killed. I couldn't take it." She wiped her eyes and stepped back grabbing her wand tightly in her right hand, "Are you coming or not?" She added.<br>"Of course. I have to protect you, remember?"  
>Hermione smiled slightly.<br>Ron grabbed her hand. Suddenly the whole kitchen vanished from sight. Everything became pitch black. The usual feeling of suffocation invaded them.  
>They Apparated in a dark forest, tall trees blocked the dim light from dusk.<br>Ron looked around in horror. "Are we in the Forbidden Forest?" He asked nervously.  
>"No. We are in another forest, forbidden also. The difference is that this one is more dangerous."<br>Ron looked afraid of his surroundings.  
>"And how did you know where to go?" He asked.<br>"Well I just read yesterday in The Daily Prophet that the last attack was reported near Bristol and I checked for a place where they could hide without been spotted by Muggles. At the end I found this forest and I thought I could give it a try." Hermione explained.  
>"Oh, that's clever."<br>"Its getting dark. Lumos." Hermione whispered and the tip of her wand lit.  
>"Hermione, what exactly do you plan to do with them if we find them? Put them into Azkaban?"<br>"Not precisely." She ended putting down her bag and moving around in circles, doing complicated movements with her wand. Waves of transparent energy covered them within seconds.  
>"Salvio Hexia. That will do." She said putting down her wand. "Oh I see you made the tent for me. Thank you love." Hermione walked towards Ron and kissed him slightly in the lips.<br>"What if we get all naughty? Here. Now." Ron said maliciously.  
>"Ron we are not here to have a honey moon. This is important."<br>"But ... "  
>"Shh. Listen I think I heard something."<br>Hermione pulled Ron's hands away from her butt cheeks and looked at the darkness of the deep forest.  
>She pulled out her wand.<br>Two tall men walked in from the edge of the forest. They were talking very low, almost whispering.  
>"He won't be happy with this. He has the whole Auror Office following his tracks." The one with blonde hair said.<br>"I think it was a little stupid from him to attack those muggles, the parents of the Granger witch. She works at the Ministry. Look." The dark haired said pulling out a Daily Prophet.  
>"Yeah, he had to mess with the parents of a witch. If only he had keep it out of the magical community."<br>They said no more and headed deep in the wood. Their images faded away.  
>"Ron. Their here. Deep in the forest. We have to follow them."<br>"Hermione wait!" Ron whispered "We can't just go in there, with no plan."  
>"Look Ron. If you want to stay, that's ok with me. But I'm not. My parents were the ones who died." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.<br>"No babe. Don't cry. Ok I'll go with you. Come on." Ron grabbed Hermione by the hand and they both walked away. They looked back. The tent and everything near it had vanished, the spells she had cast blocked the space from sight.  
>"Don't light your wand. I don't want them to know we're here. Not yet." She whispered.<br>"What do you mean by 'not yet'."  
>"You see, I plan to fight them of course."<br>"Are you out of your mind?"  
>There was no answer for that question.<br>They stood behind a tree. A few yards from there was a depression in the ground. No trees grew there, only laughs and fire light came from there.  
>"What do we do now?" Ron asked.<br>"Now kids, you both stand up and walk with me."  
>Two wands were directly pointed at their temples. Hermione froze.<br>The two men took the wands from them.  
>Ron and Hermione were forced to walk down the small hill.<br>There were almost a dozen vampires there, Hermione assumed.  
>"What is going on?" A deep voice called from the middle of a small group of vampires.<br>"We caught these two spying on us Master." Said the vampire with blonde hair Hermione and Ron have seen before.  
>"And who might these two be?" This time the man stood up, tall, white, and long hair.<br>"I'm Hermione Granger. Daughter of the two Muggles you killed three weeks ago." Hermione said angrily.  
>"Oh if it is the mudblood girl."<br>"Don't call her like that you filthy freak!" Ron screamed.  
>"Crucio!" The vampire had suddenly take out his wand and cursed Ron with such might that he flew a few feet backwards.<br>He screamed in pain and twisted in the leafy ground.  
>"RON!" Hermione ran to her lover and held him tightly. "Please don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this, I dragged him here. This is between you and me."<br>"Oh, is it? It will be a pleasure to drain you."  
>"Why don't you confront me. You are a coward. Leave her alone." Ron managed to say.<br>"CRUCIO!" The vampire yelled now as loud as he could.  
>Ron let out an ear splitting scream.<br>Hermione was crying with all her might.  
>"Please don't hurt him. I beg you."<br>"I see you suffer the most from his pain. Love, what a disgust." This time, with no words, the vampire waved his wand and Ron's shirt was torn apart. A cut was made in his chest.  
>"Please NO! Accio wand!" Hermione's wand flew to her hand. She looked slightly surprised.<br>Quick as a lightning she waved her own wand. A flash of scarlet light shoot from it's end and the vampire's wand flew in the air.  
>"Kill her." The vampire shouted.<br>"Protego Maxima!" Hermione casted a shield around her.  
>Green jets of light were shooting against it.<br>She made a fast move and a ball of light flew into the sky and vanished.  
>For a whole minute Hermione worked with no success on healing Ron's wounds.<br>She heard cracking sounds coming from the trees. Then out of nowhere stoning spells flew towards the vampires. All of them fell down. The chief was not stunned, he was tied by ropes and fell down as well.  
>"Harry over here!" Hermione yelled to a crowd of Aurors that came out of the woods.<br>Harry hurried to where Hermione and the unconscious Ron lay.  
>"He was cursed. I can't close his wounds. I don't know what else to do." Hermione cried.<br>"Its ok. Give me some space." Hermione moved aside. Harry placed his wand directly over Ron's chest and started reciting the spell " Vulnera Sanentur" he said the spell thrice. The blood returned inside the body before the wounds healed.  
>"He will still need medical care. Castor, Pollux, take him to the St. Mugo. Please make sure he's ok."<br>Two small twins came from the rest of the Aurors and held Ron by each side. Hermione kissed him before they Dissaparated.  
>"What in the name of Merlin's beard were you thinking when you came here? The two of you. Alone."<br>"I ..."  
>"You know what Hermione? No, don't answer me. Good thing you have the strongest will for protective charms I've ever seen."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Its ok. At least no one died. Now lets talk about this guy over here." They approached the vampire tied up in the ground.<br>"When I get out of here I'm going to tear your throats apart."  
>"Yeah, shut up. I know who he is. His name is Adam..."<br>"My name is not Adam. My name is Haemon The Bloody."  
>"Sure. So his name is Adam Peters. Muggle born, turned into a vampire by will when whe was 17. Since then he has killed around 150 people. I think he has earned a life sentence at Azkaban."<br>Hermione sighed. She wiped her tears. "Do you think Ron will be fine?"  
>"Oh yes I do. He's very strong. Although the scars are going to stay." He said calmly "Come on, lets go see how he's doing. The others can take care of this." He said looking around, not even bothering to call them more than "this".<br>"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione looked around to the vampire, he was standing up, no ropes on him.  
>She was full of hate towards him. "You kill the souls who gave me life, and you almost kill the man I love the most in this world. I can't let you go without a reminder, don't you ever hurt people I love, or I may curse you to dead."<br>"Hermione no!" Harry yelled.  
>"Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!<br>The vampire flew in the air and hit a tree behind him.  
>"Hermione, are you crazy?"<br>"Oh Harry like if you have never done it."  
>"Those were different times."<br>"Answering you question, yes, I'm crazy, crazy to protect what I love. Lets go see Ron."  
>"I thought you were going to kill him."<br>"I thought of it, but I'm not a murderer. He is ..."  
>Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and they Dissaparated.<p> 


End file.
